


A Parting Gift

by MissKitsune08



Series: assorted drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitsune08/pseuds/MissKitsune08
Summary: Thrawn is given a small token from his brother before the latter departs to the CDEF. Warning: Contains major spoilers for Thrawn: Alliances!





	A Parting Gift

 

**Warning: Contains major spoilers for Thrawn: Alliances!**

* * *

 

"A gift for you, little brother." Thrass threw a playful smile at Raw, attracting a couple of odd looks from the Chiss warriors within hearing distance.

To the ears of a stranger, the exchange must have looked absurd. However, despite his appearance, Raw was indeed his little brother.

His younger, little brother who had finally come of age and who was about to depart for mandatory military service to the Chiss Defense Fleet.

As Thrass's name suggests, he had done his duty already, though one would not be able to tell by the looks of him alone. Thrass had chosen to slow down the onset of puberty with medication, meaning the Chiss Ascendancy could profit from his precognition abilities a little longer. The medication has come with side effects, but Thrass believed that his compromised health and stunted growth was worthy of the sacrifice. 

He had no regrets.

"A parting gift?" Raw repeated, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Forgive me, older brother, but I have not prepared anything in return."

"It is of no concern."

Thrass made a dismissive gesture with his hand. Then he reached into his breast pocket and took out a small dagger. He had bought it at a flea market earlier, in a spur of the moment, completely at loss as to what to give to his brother. The only thing Raw had been ever interested was art. And Thrass, even at the peak of his powers, let alone now with no precognitive abilities, had absolutely no artistic sensibility. Thus he chose the dagger based solely on its practical value.

Raw's eyes rested on the dagger for several long seconds, then he lowered his head in a gesture of gratitude and accepted the dagger. "Thank you, Thrass. It is a nice addition to my collection."

If Thrass had been truly as immature as his looks suggested, he would have laughed. Instead he said, "I know it's just a trinket, Raw."

Raw smiled in return. "A trinket that may save my life in the future. Thank you, Thrass."

 

**THE END**


End file.
